


Nazo Unleashed – My Take

by Sir Tristan (Jorb)



Series: Old fanfics [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Sir%20Tristan
Summary: Welcome to my interpretation of Chakra-X’s fan movie, Nazo Unleashed!





	Nazo Unleashed – My Take

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonic: Nazo Unleashed Pt1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306924) by Chakra-X. 



> Welcome to my interpretation of Chakra-X’s fan movie, Nazo Unleashed! For the record, this WILL be canon in my timeline. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Oh, and if you haven’t seen Nazo Unleashed, go watch it on Newgrounds. Trust me. Anyway, this is Chapter 1, Chaos Assault. I hope you enjoy!

_The Chaos Emeralds possess both positive and negative qualities_

_When the negativity becomes too great, the being that is Nazo is said to be born from the darkness_

_Unleashing its wrath upon the world_

_Light alone cannot shine on this darkness_

_It is not until the light and the shadow unite_

_Can the world be rid of the new darkness_

* * *

"Just another day guarding the Master Emerald..." sighed a red echidna to himself. Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, was resting on the ground. Once again, he had nothing better to do then protect the powerful gem. He glanced over at the large Emerald, seeing the light blue Chaos Emerald that he had found earlier lying next to it. Knuckles turned back to staring at clouds. "I don’t know why I was given this job," he muttered to himself, "why it was my fate, destined to be here forever, but it’s my job, and I’m sure as heck going to do it."

Suddenly, Knuckles, felt a surge of Chaos Energy coming from near the Master Emerald. He jumped up, and turned to face the Emerald. Much to his surprise, he saw a light blue hedgehog standing on the Master Emerald, clutching the light blue Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Hey, who are-" started Knuckles, but before he could say anymore, the stranger simply teleported away using Chaos Control, taking the Master Emerald with him! "What the-!" yelled a surprised Knuckles. Angel Island began to shake. "Oh no, it’s happening again... without the Master Emerald to keep it aloft..." Knuckles knew what would happen next. He quickly fled the airborne island, attempting to glide to safety, before the island crash-landed in the ocean below.

* * *

It was your average busy day in Metropolis. Cars were driving through the bustling streets. Mobians walked in and out of shops, buying all manner of objects. One mobian noticed a jewelry store, and began to walk over to it. However, before they could go inside, _something_ flew out of the window, and into the sky. "What in the world?" yelled the confused citizen.

Above the city, floated the light blue hedgehog from Angel Island. He smirked to himself. "Two down, five to go." He held out a hand in front of him, pointed at the city. A ball of red colored energy formed in his palm, which then shot towards the city. As the hedgehog flew off, the ball of energy hit the ground, and the lower half of the city was engulfed in a giant explosion.

* * *

The voice of a familiar newscaster was heard on televisions and radios all over Mobius. "What you see here is what’s left of downtown Metropolis after a massive explosion engulfed the city. Right before the explosion took place, a distress call from a jewelry store claimed that a light blue hedgehog had stolen a Chaos Emerald and then broken out of the store. Moments, later, a red light filled the sky and the city was demolished. Reports have confirmed that the person is not Sonic the Hedgehog, as not to make the same mistake twice. The mysterious hedgehog was last seen heading southbound towards the badlands of South Island. The President has announced that our planned force to combat this villain is our beloved hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."

A black and red hedgehog turned off his radio. "Sonic..." he said to himself, "why does that name bother me so much?"

* * *

Tails and Knuckles were flying around South Island, attempting to find Sonic and inform him of this threat. Sonic had been staying in South Island at the time, and so they figured it was the most likely place to find him. They also figured that he likely hadn’t heard the news. Sonic wasn’t really the type for paying attention to the news. Tails heard a whooshing noise coming closer to them. "Hey, Knuckles, that sounds like Sonic!" he said, informing Knuckles. The two got no further, when Sonic himself burst out of nowhere, matching speeds with his two friends. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" asked Sonic. Knuckles simply shook his head. "What’s up?" inquired the hedgehog. Tails then proceeded to fill the blue blur in of the situation. Sonic grinned, excited at the prospect of another possible adventure. "All right, let’s go!" yelled the hedgehog, grabbing onto Tails and Knuckles, and running off at high speed.

"WOAH!" yelled both Tails and Knuckles as Sonic took off. "What, is this too fast for you?" teased Sonic. "Could you please slow down a little?" Tails pleaded. Sonic laughed. He quipped, "What does 'slow down' mean?" Tails and Knuckles both winced, but Sonic laughed again and slowed down to a more manageable pace. "THANK you," said a frazzled Knuckles. Sonic simply grinned.

Suddenly, Knuckles said, "Hey Sonic, stop here!" Sonic quickly ground to a halt. Unfortunately, he let go of Tails and Knuckles as he did so, sending them flying a few feet forwards into the ground. Sonic grimaced, and said, "Oops, sorry guys. I’m not used to stopping so suddenly while carrying people. So Knuckles, why did we stop?" Knuckles staggered up, dusted himself off, and simply stated, "I feel Emeralds around here somewhere. A lot of them." The three quickly began searching the immediate area. Suddenly, Tails called the others over. "Hey guys, I found them!"

Sonic and Knuckles came over to Tails’ location, and gasped. Six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald, were sitting right in front of them. "Yes!" shouted Sonic. However, Knuckles seemed troubled. "What’s the matter?" asked Sonic. Knuckles responded by saying, "I feel some Chaos energy not coming from these Emeralds.... It’s as if someone was heading here with..."

A blue flash of energy between the heroes and the Emeralds they had found cut him off. It cleared to reveal the light blue hedgehog from before. Knuckles finished his sentence, "...Chaos Control. Hey, wait a minute... that looks like the same guy from before, who stole the Master Emerald!" Knuckles clenched his fists. "I’ll take care of him myself."

Knuckles immediately tunneled into the ground. The stranger looked on confused, then realized what was happening when the dirt below him started shifting. However, he figured it out too late, as Knuckles came bursting out of the ground, hitting the stranger on the underside of his head, giving him a nasty wound. Knuckles began laughing, but stopped abruptly. The stranger’s wound was healing! The stranger then looked back at Knuckles, with an expression almost daring him to try again. Knuckles ground his teeth. "Is that all you’ve got?" asked the stranger. Knuckles barked back, "I’m just warming up!", and charged at the stranger. However, right before Knuckles’ attack hit, the stranger sighed with contempt, and swung at Knuckles, sending him flying into a boulder. "How pathetic," said the stranger. "Who ARE you?" yelled Sonic.

The stranger sighed. "It really doesn’t matter, but if you MUST know, my name is Nazo. But it’s really irrelevant, because now it’s your turn." Nazo outstretched his hand, and formed a ball of red energy in his palm, and shot it at Sonic. "WOAH!" he yelled, and quickly dodged. Nazo simply tried again, firing multiple shots, one after another after another. Sonic dodged each one right before it hit, starting to find it easy, even going to far as to taunt Nazo by being in a different pose each time he reappeared. "How fast IS this hedgehog?" muttered Nazo to himself, unable to locate the blue blur. Tails meanwhile watched from a safe distance, not wanting to get hit.

Nazo stopped firing. Where had he gotten to? Suddenly, Nazo felt a weight on his head. The hedgehog was STANDING on him! Sonic jumped off, yelling, "Catch me if you can!" Nazo growled, yelling out, "Chaos Control!" Sonic gasped. "Chaos Control? Oh no..." In the middle of a jump, Sonic was helpless as Nazo appeared in his course, and directed a punch at him, sending him flying into the ground. Nazo then looked down at him, holding his hands together, and forming yet another ball of energy. He then fired it at Sonic, yelling, "DIE!" as he did so. Tails cried out in horror. However, right before the ball of energy hit, there was a blue flash.

As the smoke cleared, Nazo noticed Sonic was... gone? "What?" he said, confused. Another blue flash appeared, revealing Sonic, safe and sound, and a black and red hedgehog. "What took you so long?" joked Sonic to the new arrival. Annoyed, the black and red hedgehog replied, "You know, I didn’t come to save you. I just came for the Chaos Emeralds." He turned his gaze to Nazo, who had now landed. "So… you’re the one behind all this commotion, huh?" asked the hedgehog? Nazo narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he questioned.

The newcomer pulled the green Chaos Emerald from behind his back. "You don’t know who you’re up against... I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form!" Shadow then vanished in yet another Chaos Control. "Damn." Stated Nazo. Shadow then re-appeared in front of Nazo. Nazo swung a punch at Shadow, but he smirked, and teleported away before he could be hit, this time to the left of Nazo. Shadow then jumped into the air, and sent a Chaos Spear flying towards Nazo, who retaliated with a red energy ball of his own. As the smoke from the collision cleared, Shadow appeared behind Nazo, ready to unleash another Chaos Spear. "Are you ready to admit your own foolishness?" asked Shadow, chuckling a little. _'You must be kidding,'_   thought Sonic to himself.

Suddenly, Nazo elbowed Shadow in the stomach, sending him flying back, also into a boulder. The impact wrenched the green Chaos Emerald from Shadow’s grip, and it went flying, eventually landing next to the other six.

"So THIS is the ultimate life form? HA!" taunted Nazo. "All right, now that that’s done..." Nazo primed another red energy ball, preparing to launch it at Sonic. However, he was interrupted by a rock thrown at his back. Nazo turned around to see Tails, ready to throw more rocks at the light blue hedgehog. Sonic grimaced. _'What is he DOING?'_ thought Sonic. Nazo simply used Chaos Control to teleport over to where the yellow fox stood, and blasted a red energy ball into his face, sending him flying back, until he landed, unconscious, on the ground.

"NO!" yelled Sonic, collapsing to the ground. Unnoticed to either Sonic or Nazo, the Chaos Emeralds began glowing. _'Knuckles... Shadow... Tails...'_  thought Sonic, growing increasingly angry at the mysterious hedgehog. Nazo, meanwhile, simply sighed and said, "You are wasting enough of my time Sonic..." The Chaos Emeralds turned black. Sonic stood up, and his fur and skin also turned black. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be pure white. "I’LL KILL YOU!" yelled Dark Sonic, his rage overwhelming him. "What’s this?!" yelled Nazo, surprised at this unexpected transformation. However, he quickly calmed down. “Hmph. It doesn’t matter,” he said, casually launching a red ball of energy at Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic simply batted the energy ball aside. “Impossible!” yelled Nazo, charging at Dark Sonic, fist outstretched. Dark Sonic simply caught his outstretched fist, and sent his own fist into Nazo’s face, sending him flying across the landscape. Dark Sonic almost went to continue fighting Nazo, but suddenly he stopped.

Memories of Tails began to enter his mind, from when they first met, to only a minute ago when Nazo had attacked him. _'He wouldn’t want me to fight him like this...'_ Sonic thought, returning to normal. _'If I’m going to beat him, I’m going to do it right!'_ Sonic then called upon the power of the nearby Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds rose, began to glow, and moved to surround Sonic in a ring. They began turning around him. His quills began to rise, and his fur and eye color began to change. The amount of energy running through Sonic’s body caused him to scream, causing a nearby black and red hedgehog to open his eyes. Sonic was then enveloped in a burst of yellow light. When it cleared, his quills were standing upright, his fur was golden, and his eyes were red.

He had become Super Sonic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun to write. I’m not gonna write Chapter 2, aka Vengeful Duet, just yet. Sure, this was fun and all, but I don’t feel like doing another one just yet. I will write it though. I think what worried me the most about this story is writing Chapter 3. That’s gonna take a toll on my fingers… anyway, I’m rambling, so I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Oh, and Chakra-X, if you are reading this, please don’t sue me or anything. Thanks.


End file.
